Então diga que foi a chuva
by Yuka No01
Summary: O quanto uma espera pode se atracar aos pensamentos de alguém?


Ficlete sem um tema ou tempo exato. Besteirinha romântica que não serve para outra coisa que não seja presentear uma das melhores pessoas do mundo, que por sinal eu tirei no amigo secreto.

Um Ice&Poison, POV do Iceman, obviamente para uma romântica incurável. Vai dizer que ninguém notou?

* * *

**ENTÃO DIGA QUE FOI A CHUVA**

_(Yuka)_

* * *

As nuvens são como um edredom de espuma no céu vespertino, cinzentas e cristalizadas de pingos d'água. E eu, sentado nos degraus de pedra de uma escadaria qualquer do Santuário, não sou nada além de um observador impaciente na linha de espera. Detesto isso, quando eu fico aqui sentado e você decide demorar muito mais do que já se atrasou. Era previsível, mas mesmo assim é irritante.

Desta vez eu mesmo me atrasei. De propósito. Fiz hora, sentado na beira da cama enquanto decidia por um par de sapatos, na frente do espelho abotoando a camisa, subitamente parado na sala lixando as unhas enquanto o disco da Janis Joplin que você me deu de Natal rodava. Sei que você faz hora porque gosta de chegar atrasado, fazer tipo, criar expectativa, e isso realmente funciona, mas não sei se é do modo esperado. Também fiz isso hoje, sem preocupação e com uma ponta de orgulho erguida no peito. Depois de vinte minutos passados do horário marcado, sei que sorri e saí de casa, sem pressa, e cruzei as escadarias e Salões até a última descida oculta da entrada de carro feita faz pouco tempo. Um estacionamento moderno perdido no meio do gesso e da poeira. E você não estava lá, e eu realmente achei que estaria. E eu sentei na escada e esperei.

Ainda estou aqui, sentado na escada. Esperando.

Às vezes acho que você faz isso só pra me irritar, como quando finge que não vê as pessoas olhando pra você. As pessoas, malditas pessoas! Eles te despem com os olhos, e você na sempre presente e líquida superioridade olha para mim e sorri, como se nada acontecesse. Ou então sorri para elas, para todos os urubus de olhos arregalados sobre você. Sinto vontade de matar a todas elas! Pessoas e mais pessoas! E você diz que eu sou estúpido, e eu sei que sou estúpido, porque você é meu. Você já disse isso, eu já confirmei isso, mas essas pessoas me irritam! Será que alguém ia se importar se ficássemos trancados em casa para sempre de agora em diante?

E eu espero enquanto continuo divagando, como sempre. Quer dizer, eu espero sempre, não tanto quanto agora, mas espero. Divagar é um hobby para as noites depois que você adormece e eu posso olhar seu rosto sem ver um sorriso. Tão bonito e tão inocente. Não que essa imagem agora vá diminuir minha raiva. Isso não! Você está decididamente atrasado e vai ouvir muito por causa disso. Será que todos os gregos são tão irresponsáveis assim? Irresponsável a ponto de me deixar aqui embaixo desse céu quase preto de tão cerrado. Lá vem a tempestade, e eu sou alvo fácil.

Não que eu não tenha sido um alvo fácil antes, mas foi em outro assunto, e isso é só um detalhe.

Okay, agora estou realmente irritado. Onde, diabos, você se meteu? Estou esperando a exatamente... oh droga, vinte e cinco minutos! Isso significa um atraso de mais de meia hora, e você NUNCA se atrasou mais de meia hora!

Estou ficando paranóico com isso ou simplesmente cansado de esperar?

Escuto passos atrás de mim, mas não me prezo a virar. Não é você, então não interessa. Conheço seus passos nessas escadas de pedra. É Afrodite, a chave do Porshe vermelho girando entre os dedos. Ainda não sei por que ele quis um carro tão chamativo pra rodar pelas ruas simples de Athenas. Ele faz uma piadinha ou duas sobre não sei o que e eu estar parado como um Ás de Copas ali na escada suja, eu resmungo qualquer coisa ácida que rebate perfeitamente, ele sorri, acena e vai embora cantando pneus. Não sou o mestre das tiradas, mas não é justamente Peixes que vai conseguir me aborrecer nessa tarde chuvosa de linhas congestionadas.

Afinal, você já me deixou aborrecido o suficiente.

Um pingo grosso e pesado de chuva atravessa minha camisa. Depois mais dois ou três se embaraçam com meus cabelos, mas só percebo que a chuva começou quando um bate no meu nariz e desliza para o chão. Estive olhando meus pés, a manga grossa da camisa escura, as placas dos carros, e agora desvio o olhar para o céu. Nada de raios, só água, mas eu sei que vou ficar totalmente encharcado se não sair daqui.

Sua punição não vai ser nada agradável. Ou talvez seja, dependendo de quantos segundos mais eu tiver de ficar aqui, na chuva, sentindo os nervos comicharem de tanta irritação. Não nasci pra ficar esperando.

Para que será que você nasceu? Provavelmente para fazer franceses estressados esperarem no meio do temporal, além de enlouquecer os mesmos e não saber cozinhar. Se eu me encontrar com alguém responsável por uma barbárie dessas eu pergunto, mas imagino a resposta. Você nasceu para um fator importante, que não é outro se não importunar minha vida, causar suspiros súbitos em lugares nada indicados e ocupar considerável espaço em minha cama todas as noites. Hum, sua vida deve ser divertida.

E a chuva continua caindo, sem aumentar o ritmo, e eu decido não sair dela. Imagino que você possa ficar arrependido se me vir molhado do jeito que estou agora e nunca mais se atrase, ou talvez ria e diga que sou um sem-graça por estragar um ótimo banho na chuva a dois. Não é má idéia, mas estou realmente com raiva para pensar nisso.

O volume de chuva aumenta consideravelmente e eu levanto, sendo balançado uma vez pela brisa e depois só tendo os cabelos bagunçados por ela. Não é tão ruim ficar aqui, na chuva, nas escadarias lavadas, pensando em adoráveis formas de matar um escorpião por fazer-me esperar uma hora e ainda ter que aturar provocações estúpidas do morador da Última Casa. Não escuto nada, a não ser o barulho das gotas de encontro ao chão e à lataria dos carros, e as nuvens movidas preguiçosamente pelo vento.

Subitamente, tenho o corpo enlaçado por um par de braços e mãos, a respiração rápida dando sinal de que a corrida não havia sido curta. E ainda mais nessa chuva. Escuto uma risada. Viro-me e tomo uma distância 'segura' o suficiente para poder observar e parecer realmente irritado do jeito que estou.

Milo. Você, é claro. E quem mais seria? Os cabelos quase tão bagunçados quanto os meus, a camisa encharcada me deixando perceber nitidamente o quanto ofega. Mas sorri. Quer me matar do coração ou isso é apenas uma idéia estúpida de diversão? Eu quero fazer cara de irritado, por que estou irritado, acredite! Só que essa cara de culpa, corpo e olhar tão entregues... será que eu lembro agora porque me apaixonei por um grego tão enervante?

"Camus, eu não ia me atrasar dessa vez, eu juro! Só que..." isso é uma tentativa de explicação? Não quero saber motivos, já fiquei esperando mesmo.

Amo a cara dele quando eu sorrio ao invés de ter um chilique típico. Ele fica tão lindo assim. O abraço, daquela forma possessiva que eu sei que tenho, e antes de finalmente, mas não tão tarde, poder beijar aquela boca orgulhosa, digo num sussurro quase infantil:

"Foi a chuva. Diga que foi ela, caindo na sacada, que o fez ficar e esperar"

Ficamos ali, e ficaremos por um bom tempo. Tenho a impressão de que ainda chove. Sim, sim, pingos exigentes se infiltram no espaço que existe entre o meu corpo e o dele, mas não faz tanta diferença assim. Eu digo um "eu te amo" e escuto um de volta, e a chuva desaparece assim como os carros no estacionamento, o gesso, a poeira e as nuvens de algodão lá em cima. É, talvez a minha vida seja divertida também.

Adivinhe de quem é a culpa por eu ter pensamentos tão bestas? É claro que é sua, e sinta-se orgulhoso disso. Ao menos eu me sinto.

* * *

**.OWARI.**

* * *

Considerações finais d-.-b ao som de _One_ _Half_

Nhaai, esse fic só não foi escrito mais rápido que o Heirate Mich porque eu precisei dormir, e o H.M. eu virei a noite escrevendo u.u Mas tudo bem, o importante é o resultado. Ficou curtinho, né? Mas eu não podia matar mais diabéticos do que já matei com as duas ou três páginas acima xP

Bem, a pessoa que eu tirei nesse amigo secreto é realmente um amor, uma romântica incurável e criativíssima, que a foi a única coisa que me botou medo na hora de escrever. Nem sei se vai gostar, ou se gostou, mas ta aí, ao gosto do freguês: coisas leves e felizes com Camus e Milo, POV Camus. Tem mais os wallpapers e as sains, mas isso vai no Fórum.

Alguém notou que eu mudei até a forma como escreve Miro (Milo)? É que no pedido tava escrito assim, e eu acho mais meigo assim também, mas sonoro, sei lá. Quem sabe não vira uma mudança permanente?

E eu ainda não disse quem eu tirei. Curiosos? Ninguém menos que a mega-autora de Pirate's Life \o/ VIVAAAAAAAAA!!! Grande Gemini no Saga! Sou mó fãzona dela Sabem quem é né? Se não sabem, vão ao fanfiction e procurem a fic e o perfil, e preferencialmente leiam a fic e comentem também. Além de matar a curiosidade vão poder ver o andamento de um dos já clássicos do fandom.

Agradecimentos felizes e pulativos para Naty-chan, a Natynhenta dona de idéias monhas, que betou o fic em menos de um mês! Palmas para esse recorde! xDDDD Brincadeiras à parte, muito obrigadinha por ler essa coisa, corrigir meus assassinatos de digitação e (cof cof cof) português e ainda ocupar meu scrapbook com lindas frases em miguxês. Te amo!!

E eu tenho que parar de escrever isso aqui antes que fique maior que o fic u.u

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, folks!

* * *

**© Idéias Originais (?) de Yuka - Dezembro de 2006**


End file.
